bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Pesto, Jr.
James "Jimmy Pesto" Poplopovich, Jr. also known as Jimmy Pesto, Jr. or J-JuThe Secret Ceramics Room of Secrets, "Check out this burnt tater tot, J-Ju. I like it cooked. Not cooked in a kiln." is the son of Jimmy Pesto and the older brother of Andy and Ollie Pesto. Jimmy works as a busboy at Jimmy Pesto's Pizzeria. Personality Jimmy Junior is Tina's main love interest, although Tina herself calls their relationship "on-again-off-again" in "Ain't Miss Debatin'." It is occasionally unclear how Jimmy Jr. feels toward Tina, despite her affections often being obvious and boardering on obsessive. This could likely be because of he is more underdeveloped towards romance, while he shows a definite interest in girls and dating, he is often far more interested in his own hobbies and his relationships with his friends. Which can complicate his relationship with Tina, who has a far more precocious interest in boys and romance. While he often shows romantic interest in Tina and at times has even considered her his girlfriend, but often tends to forget they are dating in favor for time spent with best friend and wrestling buddy, Zeke and dancing by himself. Jimmy Junior Has a severe, sometimes unintelligible, lisp due to a natural speech impediment (as he mentions in "The Unnatural"). In "Ex MachTina", it is revealed that his father is taking him to speech therapy. Jimmy's passion is "dancing his feelings." His dancing is always his first priority, even when it comes between him and Tina in "Presto Tina-o", and him and his father in "Ex MachTina." He even competes for Tina's hand in a dance battle in "Two for Tina." He approved of her erotic friend fiction, starring himself, in "Bad Tina", Story Jimmy Junior first appears in the episode "Sheesh! Cab, Bob?" when Tina turns 13 and she invited everyone in her class to her party, including Jimmy Jr. Tina plans to kiss Jimmy Jr. under a disco ball at her party, but the rivalry between Bob and Jimmy Pesto Sr. the Bad Man prevents Jimmy Jr. from attending unless Bob gives Jimmy Pesto his mustache. At the party, while Tina is dancing with Glitter, Marbles, and Cha-Cha, Bob shows her that he was able to get permission for Jimmy, Jr. come to her party. She then kisses Bob on the cheek and says, "Thanks, Dad, you're the best pimp I'll ever have." Tina and Jimmy Jr. then kiss under the disco ball. In "The Belchies", Jimmy Jr. is invited by Tina to a treasure hunt at an abandoned Taffy Factory. Jimmy decides to invite his wrestling buddy, Zeke and his little brothers, Andy and Ollie. In the end, Tina rejects him, but goes back after seeing his butt. In "My Fuzzy Valentine", Tina does not want to go to school to risk getting a "from" on his Valentine, opposed to a "love" on the end. She ends up not going to school. At the end of the day, Jimmy Jr. brings her the homework and a valentine. It says "♡ Jimmy Junior". In "Can't Buy Me Math" Jimmy shows interests in Tina after she begins fake dating Darryl. He seems happy Tina is single again after she and Darryl break up and invites her to go bowling. When he finds out about the fake dating, he leaves bowling but seems excited to later see Tina in remedial math. In "Two for Tina", He shows jealousy towards Josh and tries to win back Tina; first with the help of Zeke, then with Gene and Louise. He later shows up at the performing arts school dance that Josh and Tina are attending and challenges Josh to a dance-off. Tina then breaks the fight because it was getting too dangerous and recommended that they "share" Tina in what would be a triangular relationship. Both Jimmy Jr. and Josh don't really feel like it's right, so they tell her that if she is a one-man girl again, they wouldn't mind asking her out again. In "The Unnatural", Jimmy agrees to go on a date with an overly-caffeinated Tina, although he seems confused by the speed at which she asks him, and it's unclear if the date ever happens, since she set the time for 5 AM. After Linda and Louise sell the espresso machine, Tina's caffeine withdrawals cause her to snap at him. In "Gene It On", Jimmy, Jr. goes on a date with Tina who is unable to properly speak due to biting her tongue while cheerleading. Louise attends the date along with them playing as Tina's "translator". Upset with how Louise is making the date go, Tina tells Jimmy she would have rather the date been "walking along the beach, watching 27 dresses, and kiss and stuff." Jimmy agrees and they share a kiss. In "The Land Ship", after Tina and Jordan split due to her painting over the graffiti on the ship, Jimmy turns to Tina and asks her about her relationship with Jordan. Tina says they went out for a few days and they kissed but she couldn't breathe. Jimmy Jr. responds with "I don't need the details." but then asks her to watch the parade together. In "The Hormone-iums", Tina and Jimmy Junior kiss while playing spin the bottle at Jocelyn's birthday party. In "The Gene and Courtney Show", Jimmy Junior buys Tina a rose for Valentine's day and they kiss at the end of the episode. In "The Quirkducers", Tina (dressed as the Quirky Turkey) and Jimmy (dressed as a pig) kiss at the end of the play. In "Ex MachTina", Jimmy Junior Tina talk for hours while Tina is a robot. Because Tina is a robot, Jimmy Junior is able to open up to her about his life and even reads her his songs (musoeums). He eventually asks Tina to be his date to the 8th grade bonfire, but as a robot. Tina realizes this is unhealthy and goes in person to the bonfire and they kiss. Relationships Tina Belcher Jimmy Junior is Tina's love interest although he doesn't always realize that she likes him. He has shown to not be as "developed" as Tina, who is a lot more precocious when it comes it boys and relationships. In "Burger War", Tina attempts to get him to notice her by slow dancing. They have kissed 6 times and have gone on a date, but he sometimes rejects Tina's advances. In "Ex MachTina", Jimmy Junior and Tina truly connect while Tina is a robot. They talk for hours and kiss at the end of the episode. His interest in Tina is shown to fluctuate depending on the needs of each episode. Interested at sometimes and unresponsive in others depending on the narrative, and in episodes like V for Valentine-detta and Ain't Miss Debatin' can be shown as an inconsiderate player. He has also shown to "want what he can't have". He shows the most interest in Tina when she is uninterested in him or in another relationship. Zeke Zeke is on the school's wrestling team with Jimmy Jr., and are shown to have an incredibly close friendship. Jimmy Jr. is often shown to put preference on his time with Zeke over Tina and everyone else. In a few episodes it’s shown that Jimmy Jr. really needs Zeke’s approval, especially in “Stand by Gene” when Jimmy Jr. feels the need to compete with Gene for Zeke’s attention (unbeknownst to Gene). Jimmy Pesto Pesto, Sr. seems to hate his son's dancing. In "The Belchies", when Jimmy Junior starts dancing he yells "Don't tell me not to dance, dad!" This dynamic is reinforced when Jimmy Junior confesses to Tina-Bot that his dad is trying to keep him from dancing in Ex MachTina. Jimmy Sr. seems to be not a very affectionate parent, in one instance causing his son to break character and marvel after simply being told "great job!" by his father (as he left in the middle of the show), on his role in Working Girl the Musical in "Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl." Jimmy Pesto Sr. says in front of his own 3 sons that he considers Trev the son he always wanted. Gene Belcher Appearance Jimmy has dirty blond hair and has a cleft chin similar to his father's. He wears a yellow shirt under a blue vest, black pants, and white shoes. He is sometimes seen wearing red headphones. When he was in fifth grade, he wore dental headgear, which possibly contributed to his lisp. He is 5'1". Musoems *"Dad, I used your cologne. 'Cause you won't buy me my own." *"Cars. All the different cars." *"My mom's new friend Allen. He's okay." *"Breakfast!" *"What if God's name was Todd?" *"Pants are pretty great." *"How am I supposed to learn about life. When you won't let me watch The Good Wife?" *"Why don't you eat the mushrooms. If they are so good, Mom?" *"If you want me to catch, then don't throw so hard." *"Animal Planet, what if it was real? I mean an actual planet for animals." *"My left shoe smells, but my right one's okay." Trivia *Parodied Kevin Bacon's famous warehouse dance scene from Footloose ''(1984) for the end credits scene of "The Belchies" to the tune of "Taffy Butt". *In Courtney Wheeler's ''Working Girl musical he plays Jack Trainer, he reprises the role in the hybrid Work Hard or Die Tryin' Girl. * *In "Burger War," his father calls him "Pepper," a nickname that has not been repeated. *Jimmy Junior wore braces in 5th grade. Appearances Season 1 *Sheesh! Cab, Bob? (first appearance in broadcast order) *Spaghetti Western & Meatballs *Burger War (first appearance in production order) *Lobsterfest (non speaking cameo) Season 2 *The Belchies *Bad Tina Season 3 *Nude Beach *Broadcast Wagstaff School News *My Fuzzy Valentine *O.T. The Outside Toilet *Two for Tina *Family Fracas *Carpe Museum *The Unnatural Season 4 *Bob and Deliver *Presto Tina-O *Easy Com-mercial, Easy Go-mercial *The Frond Files *Mazel Tina *Gene It On *World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) Season 5 *Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl *Tina and the Real Ghost *Friends with Burger-fits *Midday Run *Can't Buy Me Math *The Millie-Churian Candidate *The Gayle Tales *Li'l Hard Dad (non speaking cameo) *The Runway Club *The Itty Bitty Ditty Committee *The Oeder Games Season 6 *The Land Ship *The Gene and Courtney Show *Lice Things Are Lice *Stand by Gene *The Hormone-iums *Bye Bye Boo Boo (non speaking cameo) *Secret Admiral-irer *Glued, Where's My Bob? Season 7 *Teen-a Witch *They Serve Horses, Don't They? *The Quirkducers *Ex MachTina *Bob Actually *A Few 'Gurt Men *Ain't Miss Debatin' *Thelma & Louise Except Thelma is Linda *Mom, Lies, and Videotape *Paraders of the Lost Float Season 8 *The Silence of the Louise *Sit Me Baby One More Time *V for Valentine-detta *Y Tu Ga-Ga Tambien *The Secret Ceramics Room of Secrets *Sleeping with the Frenemy *The Trouble with Doubles *Go Tina on the Mountain *As I Walk Through the Alley of the Shadow of Ramps *Mission Impos-slug-ble Season 9 *Just One of the Boyz 4 Now for Now (non-speaking cameo) *The Taking of Funtime One Two Three *Tweentrepreneurs *Nightmare on Ocean Avenue Street *Live and Let Fly *UFO No You Didn't *Every Which Way but Goose *The Fresh Princ-ipal *If You Love It So Much, Why Don't You Marionette? *The Gene Mile *Yes Without My Zeke Season 10 *Pig Trouble in Little Tina *The Hawkening: Look Who's Hawking Now! *Drumforgiven *A Fish Called Tina Gallery Jimmyjrmain.jpg|Jimmy Jr. as an adult in Tina's lobster fantasy Jju braces.png|Jimmy, Jr.'s 5th grade picture BobsBurgers 609 ExMachTina 13 17 hires1.jpg|Jimmy and robot Tina bonding. IMG_2140.JPG IMG_2089.GIF IMG_2142.GIF IMG_2091.PNG IMG_2144.JPG IMG_2145.JPG IMG_2146.JPG IMG_2147.PNG IMG_2148.JPG IMG_2149.JPG IMG_2150.JPG IMG_2151.PNG IMG_2152.PNG IMG_2153.PNG|Jimmy junior performing a magic trick IMG 2142.GIF|Jimmy Junior and Tina in Prest o Tina IMG 2145.JPG|Jimmy Junior and Zeke References External Links *Jimmy Pesto, Jr. - Love Interest Wiki Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wagstaff Students Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Boys Category:Pesto Family Category:Love interest Category:Secondary Characters Category:Characters voiced by H. Jon Benjamin Category:Teenagers